


Florian & Jonquil

by margaerystark, rebeccavis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaerystark/pseuds/margaerystark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccavis/pseuds/rebeccavis
Summary: "She still wasn’t entirely sure how she had ended up here in the first place. It had all started as a joke, at least in her memory."When Margaery Tyrell signs up to participate in a dating game show, what she doesn't expect is to meet her match.





	1. The Show

The last time Margaery Tyrell had been in front of a camera, she had felt far more at ease. Then again, she had been in the comfort of her own office, surrounded by familiar faces and talking about work that she was incredibly proud of. Now, she was in a heavily air-conditioned studio with harsh lighting, surrounded by strangers and growing increasingly concerned that when the time came she would have nothing interesting to say at all.

She still wasn’t entirely sure how she had ended up here in the first place. It had all started as a joke, at least in her memory. Her friend and colleague Meredyth liked to spend her time in the staff room watching game shows, and reruns of one particular show were her favorite. She said that _ Florian & Jonquil _ appealed to the romantic in her, to which Margaery had simply smiled knowingly. It wasn’t long before Meredyth also began dropping hints that a game show might be a good way or even the only way someone as busy as Margaery could find a match.

She’d mailed in an application to the show partially to stop Meredyth from pestering her and partially because she was genuinely curious, though she didn’t expect to get a call back from a producer just weeks later asking about her availability. The entire process went by in a whirlwind, and before she knew it, she was being whisked off to King’s Landing and put up in a hotel for the night so that she could take part in what was by all means a very silly reality show. 

_ ‘Just have fun, _ ’ Loras had told her before she left, _ ‘Even if nothing comes out of it, you can at least have a mini-vacation in the biggest city in Westeros.’ _

She was trying to take his advice, but it was easier said than done after the gravity of her situation finally sunk in. One of the other contestants flipped her long, dark hair over her shoulder as they waited, her foot bobbing up and down impatiently. The contestant on her right shot a soft, warm smile of reassurance her way when Margaery glanced over at her. 

“Just a few more minutes now, I think,” she affirmed, “Hmm… I just realized we’re all brunettes. I wonder if our bachelor has a type!” She giggled, raising her eyebrows suggestively. 

Margaery let out a soft laugh of her own. She was trying not to think too much about the man who the three of them were in a sense competing for, although it was difficult not to speculate. The producers of the show hadn’t given the female contestants any time to get to know each other, which Margaery thought was a shame even though she understood. She didn’t like to think of them as rivals, especially not for a man she knew nothing about. 

“I wonder if…” Margaery began, but had to cut herself off when the studio was silenced. She could just about catch a glimpse of the audience from where she was, and even they were quiet as the clapperboard was brought on to the main studio set. 

“Ladies and gentleman, it’s Florian and Jonquil!” a booming voice announced, “And here is your host, Ms Arianne Martell!” 

The audience erupted into cheers and applause as the host of the show gracefully made her way out onto the stage, blowing kisses and waving. Margaery couldn’t help but smile; getting to meet one of Westeros’s biggest TV personalities was rather exciting. 

Charming, quick-witted, and gorgeous, Arianne was adored by most everyone who watched television. It was as if the young woman was born to be behind a camera. Margaery was admittedly a fan and had purchased both Arianne’s cookbook and autobiography the day they were released. 

“Hello, ladies!” Arianne greeted them enthusiastically, her grin bright, “Welcome to Florian and Jonquil! It’s lovely to meet you all.” She turned towards the audience then, who seemed to hang on to her every word. “As you can see, we have three jubliant Jonquils here hoping that tonight will be the night for love at first sight. Why don’t we get to know them a bit better? Please give a round of applause for Myranda from Runestone, Margaery from Highgarden, and Talisa from Volantis!”

Margaery could barely see the people who were applauding for her due to the lights shining in her face, but she smiled nonetheless in their general direction as Arianne approached Myranda first. She assumed Myranda, like her, had been asked to give some information about herself so that Arianne could introduce her. 

“Now Myranda, I have to admit I already feel as though I have a kinship with you. Could you just stand up for a moment?” Arianne asked.

Myranda laughed. “Of course,” she replied, and as she stood from her chair it was evident that she and Arianne were the same height - and both wearing very high heels. 

“We short ladies have to look out for each other,” Arianne joked, “At least what we lack in height we make up for in other departments, right?”

“My mother always said that good things come in small packages,” Myranda remarked, quirking her eyebrows again before she sat down once more.

“Well, I would tend to agree with your mother on most fronts, but sometimes size does matter,” Arianne quipped, causing the audience and contestants to laugh, “So tell us what you do for a living, Myranda.”

“I’m a bartender at my parents’ chippy,” Myranda answered, “We make the best crab cakes in the Vale.”

Arianne pursed her lips. “Alright, alright. You’re here to win a date, not advertise your crab cakes,” she jested, then lowering her voice, “But if you want to hook me up with the address after the show, I wouldn’t be pressed.”

Myranda’s laugh combined with the audience’s echoed through the studio again, and Margaery decided she already liked her fellow contestant. 

“I would’ve thought you’d meet a lot of men working as a bartender,” Arianne remarked.

“Well, I think that’s the trouble, Arianne,” Myranda replied with a smile, “I meet a lot of men but not many good ones.”

“I think we have a good one here tonight, so let’s hope he’s the one for you. Enjoy it, Myranda!” Arianne declared. She took a few steps forward then, and Margaery realized it was her turn next. “Margaery! So wonderful to meet you. I love a lady who can rock a floral.”

Margaery gently smoothed down the skirt on her green and gold rose-print dress, giving a smile. “Thank you,” she said sincerely, “I had to represent my hometown.”

“What is it that you do in Highgarden?” Arianne inquired. 

“I’m the headmistress at a primary school.” Margaery smiled even wider. She loved her job and had worked extremely hard to get where she was. At times the position could be lonely and isolating, and she often neglected her social life for her work, but it was worth it when she saw how happy her students were to go to school and the progress that they made by the end of the year.

“Gods, you seem far too nice for such a job,” Arianne said, her eyes growing wide as the audience chimed in with more laughter, “Or is there another side of you that comes out while you’re at work?”

Margaery shook her head. “Not really. I can be pretty strict when I need to be, but I find that children respond to love and guidance far better than they do to punishment and fear.”

“It sounds like my husband and I might have to move to Highgarden once we start having children,” Arianne joked, to which Margaery nodded enthusiastically. “I’m sure your job must be pretty demanding, though. Do you find you have time to go out and meet people?”

“Less time than I’d like,” Margaery admitted, and the audience gave a sympathetic ‘awww’. It felt a little strange to be opening up like this on a game show of all places, but Arianne made her feel comfortable.

“Do you have a type?” Arianne asked, “What kind of things do you look for in a man?”

“Hmm, I have to say I enjoy a bit of stubble,” Margaery teased, letting out a small laugh, “But in all seriousness, I am attracted to men who work hard, put family first, and, above all, have a good heart. There’s nothing sexier to me than someone who is earnestly compassionate.”

Arianne grinned. “You might be exactly where you’re meant to be, Margaery,” she hinted vaguely, pausing while the audience clapped in response.

“Last but certainly not least, Talisa!” she announced, “Please tell me you have the number for your hairdresser on hand. I’d fly all the way to Volantis to get luscious locks like yours.”

Talisa gave a smug smile. “I do my hair myself,” she said, “It’s mostly just genetics. My mum’s the same way - not a single grey hair and she’s well into her fifties. I’m a lucky lady... Hopefully in more ways than one tonight.”

The crowd whooped at that, and Arianne raised her eyebrows. “I see! From what I’ve heard, though, you do a lot more than spend all your time on your hair. Tell us about your job, Talisa,” she prompted her.

“I’m a nurse. I came to Westeros for nursing school and never left,” Talisa explained, “I thought I might be able to do a lot of good here.”

“A hard-working woman, just like our other contestants,” Arianne remarked, “I think our Florian is going to be spoiled for choice.”

“All work and no play makes me a dull girl,” Talisa said pointedly, “I know how to have fun too. I hope _our_ _Florian_ can have a good time as well.”

Arianne gave a knowing smile. “Well, why don’t we find out?” she questioned, prompting the audience to cheer, “We’ll bring our bachelor out to join us after this quick break!”

There was a loud bout of clapping, then the sound of a bell ringing, and Margaery knew it was alright to get up and stretch her legs when the cameramen moved from their positions to grab water and take a hasty bathroom break.

“You’re doing great, ladies,” Arianne said, offering them all an encouraging grin, “Very natural and organic. I hate it when people come on here pretending to be something they’re not.”

“You make it easy for us, Arianne,” Margaery commented, adding with a chuckle, “How could we not bare our souls to you?”

“Well, that is her job,” Talisa noted, her tone brisk.

“Oh, thank you,” Myranda said when a make-up artist rushed in to powder her face, “I don’t know why I’m sweating so much.”

“It’s the lights. When I first started out I wore far too many layers and they had to keep coming in to touch up my make-up every five minutes,” Arianne told her, then turning to smile at Margaery. “Thanks,” she said, “That’s the goal.”

One of the producers approached them to give them a heads-up. “Four more minutes, Arianne! That was an excellent take,” she remarked. 

Arianne nodded in reply. “I really think you all are in for a treat,” she said, turning back to the contestants, “I met with our Florian earlier, and he’s one of the best we’ve had on the show, honestly.”

“Best, as in…?” Talisa asked, looking intrigued.

“That’s all I can tell you.” Arianne shrugged playfully. “You’ll find out in a moment.” 

Margaery rolled her neck and stretched out her arms, taking in a deep breath. She was more nervous to answer questions from a man she did not know and whose face she could not see. She steadied herself and told herself to just be genuine and honest, and if he did not like her answers, it was not meant to be.

“Time for me to love you and leave you, ladies,” Arianne declared, “Don’t forget to have fun.”

Margaery looked on as their host took her leave, making her way across the set and soon disappearing from sight. The stage was arranged in such a way that a large divider separated her and her fellow contestants from their ‘Florian’, and it would only be pulled back to reveal him once he had made his decision. 

“Having fun _ is _ the most important part,” Myranda whispered, giving Margaery a wink just before the clapperboard came out again. 

“Welcome back!” Arianne announced, “Now that we’ve met our Jonquils, it’s time to meet the fabulous Florian who is hoping to make their hearts beat faster. Please welcome Robb from Winterfell - come in, Robb!”

There were quite a few audience members who hooted and hollered when Robb presumably stepped onto the stage. His appearance even elicited a whistle or two, and it took quite some time for the crowd to calm down.

“You can’t see him, ladies, but he’s blushing furiously right now,” Arianne’s voice could be heard, making Margaery laugh. It was rather endearing to know that their Florian was not so arrogant that he was immune to the attention.

“So, Robb, I was told that you’re a bit of a romantic,” Arianne said, “In fact, your cousin informed us that you used to pretend to _ be _ Florian when you two were kids.”

Robb gave a laugh, sounding a bit nervous. “That’s right,” he admitted. His voice was deep, and he had a Northern accent. Margaery would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t find it a bit sexy. “Though I don’t know how proud I am to confess to that on national television,” he added.

“Nonsense, I’m sure _ all _ of our Jonquils find that story adorable,” Arianne protested, “Right, ladies?”

“Most definitely,” answered Margaery while Talisa and Myranda both chimed in with a ‘Yes!’

“Gods, you must all think me so rude,” Robb remarked, “Hello, ladies.”

“Hi, Robb!” The three of them spoke in unison entirely by accident, and Margaery struggled to hold back a giggle.

“You’ll get to know them better very soon, don’t worry,” Arianne told him, “So Robb, you’re coming to us all the way from Winterfell?”

“Aye.” Margaery was surprised by the effect a singular word spoken by a man she couldn’t see had on her, feeling goosebumps along her arms. “Born and bred.”

“So I imagine you’re looking for someone to warm up those cold Northern nights,” Arianne teased, “What do you do up in Winterfell?”

“I manage a camping ground,” Robb replied, “It’s my family’s business and I took over a few years ago with my dad retired.”

Margaery smiled to herself. She liked the idea of an outdoorsman; she and her brothers practically grew up outside - boating, running around in the garden, even hunting. She wanted someone she could go on adventures with, and it sounded as though Robb might be up for such a thing.

“So _ that’s _ where you got those muscles from,” Arianne commented, causing the audience to give a few more hoots. “Alright, I’ll stop embarrassing you for the time being. Why don’t we get started with your questions?” 

“Sure,” Robb agreed, and Margaery could almost hear the smile in his voice, “So… Sometimes I like to surprise my loved ones or friends with a day full of activities that they enjoy. If I were to plan a surprise day for you, what would it look like? Erm… let’s go with bachelorette three first.”

“Well, well, well...first of all, hello again, Robb,” Talisa said, a grin spread across her features.

“Hello,” Robb replied with what sounded like a slightly nervous laugh. 

“I’m a very easy girl to please,” Talisa continued, “Since you said you manage a campground...I think all you’d need to do would be to invite me into your tent for a drink. I can take it from there and rest assured I can think of many _ activities _ for the two of us.”

The crowd cheered and hollered at that, but Margaery didn’t hear any sort of response from Robb for a good few seconds.

“Uh, thank you, number three,” he said finally, “Bachelorette number two, please?”

Margaery took in a deep breath before giving her answer. “I’d love the chance to go to Winterfell or somewhere else in the North. I haven’t ever seen snow before. In the movies they make it look really romantic,” she confessed feeling her face grow warm, “I would love to experience a hot cocoa by the fireside for the first time.”

The audience let out another collective ‘awww’ at her sentiments. 

“That… that sounds lovely, honestly,” Robb replied somewhat softly. Margaery’s cheeks flushed even more. “Thank you... Bachelorette number one?”

“Oh, gods, I think I’d just want to have a fun, exciting day. I love surprises,” Myranda remarked, “Everyday life can be really mundane. It would be nice to do something totally out there, like zip-lining or skydiving!”

Robb chuckled at that. “That does sound fun,” he admitted, “Thank you.”

“So polite,” Arianne remarked, encouraging the audience to coo over Robb once more, “Your parents must be very proud.”

Margaery couldn’t help but wonder if Robb was blushing again behind the divider that separated them. 

“OK, so, my next question is for bachelorette number two,” Robb said, and Margaery sat up slightly in her seat. She wasn’t sure if she should read anything into the fact that he had singled her out before he had even asked his question. “I grew up in a big family and often took care of my siblings when I was younger. They’re all grown up now but there are other children in the family, including my adorable nieces. If we were ready to go on a date and I got a call from my sister needing an emergency babysitter, what would you do?”

Margaery barely hesitated this time when she gave her answer, knowing exactly what she wished to say. “I’d throw on a t-shirt and jeans and come with you, of course,” she replied, “A date can be anything, really, even babysitting together - so long as we’re enjoying ourselves and spending quality time with one another… And besides that, I think it’s good practice for the children I hope to have someday.”

“Well, not to answer _ for _Robb, but you two would make some beautiful babies,” Arianne spoke up, causing Margaery to blush furiously. The crowd cheered at her suggestion. 

Robb cleared his throat and gave another nervous chuckle. “I will take your word for it,” he jested softly, “Thank you, bachelorette two… Same question for number one, please.”

Margaery found herself zoning out a bit during Myranda’s response, though by no fault of the other woman. She was truly surprised with how much she already seemed to like Robb without even seeing what he looked like. At the beginning of the show, she was worried about how she’d come across on television or how she might regret the experience, but now her only concern was Robb ultimately deciding to date one of the other bachelorettes. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts when it was Talisa’s turn to answer the question, which she did in a fashion that was just as forward as her previous answer. “I would be happy to reschedule the date. I grew up with a little brother so I’m used to babysitting, but if we were to do it together then I’d worry we’d get distracted. There are certain things I wouldn’t want to run the risk of small children seeing if you know what I mean.”

“I think everyone knows what you mean, bachelorette number three,” Arianne said to the sound of both laughter and whooping from the crowd. Margaery noticed that Robb for his part didn’t say anything to Talisa besides a polite “Thank you.”

“It’s time for your final question, Robb,” Arianne spoke up again, “I’m sure you have a great one lined up for these lovely ladies.”

“I hope so,” Robb replied. When he chuckled this time, he sounded ever so slightly less nervous than before. “My love of the outdoors only grew when I first got my dog, Grey Wind, who’s been an amazing companion to me and always up for an adventure. We have such a strong bond that at times I feel as though we’re almost one and the same. If you were to be any kind of animal, what do you think it would it be and why?” he asked, adding, “And this question goes to bachelorette number two, please.”

Margaery’s heart gave a small leap in her chest when she realized Robb had once again chosen her to answer his question first. “Let’s see,” she pondered for a moment, “I think I would be a fox… I’m loyal and passionate like my canine relatives, but sometimes people mistake my drive and motivation for slyness… I love to explore and take pleasure out of overcoming life’s challenges, and I’d like to think I’m rather adaptable and engaging as well.”

“Well, bachelorette number two certainly has a way with words, doesn’t she?” Arianne queried, and the audience cheered. 

“Aye, she absolutely does,” Robb agreed, and Margaery’s cheeks grew red again as she could hear the sincerity in his voice. She wanted desperately to meet the man behind the divider already, but she would have to wait until the other two contestants gave their answers. 

Talisa was very brief about her animal personality being that of a peacock, seemingly annoyed after Robb had little to say to her answering his previous question. Myranda gave a slightly long-winded but endearing response about being a dolphin.

“Thank you, bachelorette number one,” Robb said, “Thank you, all of you. You all seem really great, but I…”

“Woah, hold your horses there, Robb,” Arianne interrupted with a laugh, “The ladies, our audience and I are all so excited to know who your Jonquil will be, but we’ll be back right after this break.”

Margaery wouldn’t have thought it possible to hate ad breaks any more than when they interrupted one of her favorite shows, and yet this one seemed like the cruelest she had ever experienced. So many questions were running through her mind as the make-up artists hurried onto the set and the crew took a chance to get a quick drink of water or bite to eat. What had Robb been about to say? She could hardly believe that she was sitting there so concerned with what his choice might be, and she could only imagine how much her brothers would tease her if they knew.

“Are you nervous?” Myranda spoke up, interrupting her thoughts, “He seems very sweet.”

Margaery gave a small nod and a soft smile. “He really does.”

“I wouldn’t be nervous. I think he’s going to pick you,” Myranda admitted, though her grin didn’t fade, “You two seem really compatible.”

“Oh, I don’t-” Margaery was once again cut off by production moving forward. 

“Everybody back in your positions!” a producer called out, “Counting down from ten, nine, eight…” He trailed off, holding up his fingers to indicate how many seconds they had left. 

“And we’re back!” Arianne announced to the sound of applause, “It’s time for our Florian to make his decision. But before he chooses which lovely lady he gets to court, let’s help him out with this quick reminder!”

“Robb, will you choose delightful dolphin number one? She wants to help you escape from mundane everyday life, and she might just zip-line her way into your heart.

Or perhaps you’ll pick Fantastic Miss Fox number two. She’d be happy to help you babysit so that you can show her how to sip hot cocoa by the fire - after the children have gone to bed, of course.

Or will it be bachelorette three - a playful peacock who is sure to turn heads and ruffle your pillow feathers? She’s easy to please and can show you an eggs-ellent time!”

There was a lot of shouting from the audience after the announcer said his part, many of them voicing their opinion on who Robb should pick.

“Well, it’s ultimately up to you, Robb!” Arianne declared, “Who will be the Jonquil to your Florian?”

“Bachelorette number two, Arianne.”

His answer came without hesitation and was followed by the sound of cheering from the crowd, but Margaery truthfully could barely hear them. She also almost missed Myranda turning towards her, while Talisa clapped with a small smile. All she could think about was the fact that very soon she would be able to meet the man who had captured her imagination face to face.

“It doesn’t seem like this was a difficult decision for you, Robb,” Arianne commented, “What was it about number two that had you so certain?”

“Well, if I’m being honest...everything,” Robb said, and Margaery imagined he was blushing as the crowd hooted again, “There wasn’t a single thing she said that didn’t make me want to get to know her better.”

“Gods, you two are giving me goosebumps and you haven’t even met yet,” Arianne remarked, “You’ll get to know her better very soon. Before that, though, shall we meet the two you turned down? We’ll start with number three, Talisa from Volantis. Come in, Talisa!”

Talisa hopped up out of her seat and smoothly made her way over to the other side of the divider to say goodbye to Robb and Arianne.

“Sorry, best of luck,” Margaery could hear Robb say, only charming her even more.

“That’s alright, darling, I don’t think you could have handled me anyway,” Talisa said, causing the audience to laugh and cheer as she walked off the stage.

“She might be right about that,” Robb jested softly. 

Arianne laughed. “At least you’re honest,” she remarked, “Let’s bring out bachelorette number one, Myranda from Runestone! Why don’t you come on over here, Myranda?”

“Cheers!” Myranda said kindly to Margaery before she stood and made her way over to the other side of the stage.

“I’m sorry. If you ever want a friend to go zip-lining with, though…” Robb offered, making Myranda laugh. 

“Your date can come, too,” Myranda suggested to the sound of more laughter.

The audience clapped for her as she presumably walked off stage, and Margaery slowly stepped down from her chair to make her way over to the divider. 

“The moment has arrived, Robb,” Arianne declared, “How are you feeling? Nervous?”

“More excited than nervous,” Robb replied, adding jokingly, “Although you’re a little cruel for keeping me in suspense like this, Arianne.”

“She’s worth the wait, I promise you,” Arianne said, making Margaery smile even more, “Are you ready? Meet your Jonquil, Margaery from Highgarden!”

Margaery held her breath as the divider moved backwards and Robb was finally revealed to her. She almost couldn’t stop her jaw from falling ajar as a very attractive man - quite possibly the most attractive man she had ever seen - gave her a coy smile, his eyes going wide.

“Wow,” he exclaimed aloud, making the audience and Arianne alike erupt into laughter.

“Well, go on! Go ahead and greet her,” Arianne encouraged, seemingly amused by just how red Robb’s face had turned. 

He walked towards Margaery and she decided to go in for a hug, politely kissing his cheek before she wrapped her arms around his neck. “It’s so good to meet you,” she said softly to him, not even sure that the crowd could hear, but she did not care. This moment felt like it belonged to them and them only. He smelled of cedar and warm amber, and she wished she didn’t have to break from him any time soon.

“It’s so good to meet _ you _,” Robb all but whispered close to her ear. His arms had slipped around her waist as he hugged her in return, and she gained some first hand experience of what Arianne had meant when she talked about his muscles.

“That’s all right, don’t mind me. I’ll just be standing here,” Margaery heard Arianne say to the sound of more laughter, “Can anyone else feel this room get a bit warmer?”

When they eventually pulled away from each other, Margaery found herself not wanting to take her eyes off the man before her. She could hardly believe her luck that besides coming across as incredibly endearing from behind a divider, her date also just happened to be incredibly handsome. 

“It seems to me like you’re pretty happy with your choice, Robb,” Arianne remarked, raising her eyebrows.

“I’m thrilled, honestly,” Robb replied with a grin. He looked as though he wanted to move closer to Margaery but was too polite to do so, so she took the initiative, placing her hand on his back. It felt oddly normal to be so intimate with someone she had just met, especially in front of a studio audience. But when he returned the gesture and let his hand rest on her waist and goosebumps ran up and down her arms again, she found she didn’t really care how unconventional their situation was.

“Well, I’m meant to stand between you two for this next bit, but that’s fine too,” Arianne joked, giving the two of them a wink, “It’s time to find out where you’ll be heading on your date! Robb, dear, if you can tear your eyes away from Margaery for two seconds, would you please pick a card?”

Robb flushed pink again, dropping his gaze and then reaching to take one of the cards that Arianne had procured from one of the producers during the break. 

“Would you like to read it?” he offered Margaery, passing it over to her. 

“Sure,” she said, looking up at him through her lashes, “Though I quite like your accent better than mine.” She gave a small giggle when the tips of his ears went red and then took the card to read the contents aloud. “A trip to the Mountains of the Moon!”

“The Mountains of the Moon!” Robb echoed while the crowd cheered for the both of them, “Have you ever been?”

Margaery shook her head. “Have you?” she asked.

“No, not yet. I always wanted to, though. My dad…” Robb began, only to be interrupted by Arianne taking the card from Margaery. 

“I feel like your date might have already started,” Arianne teased. Though Margaery was vaguely aware she was probably trying to make sure the show stuck to its running time, she couldn’t help but wish Robb hadn’t been interrupted. 

“So, let’s see...you’re off on a romantic getaway to a cabin in the Mountains of the Moon,” Arianne read out, “There, you’ll have the chance to go skiing in the mountains' stunning snow-capped peaks. After you’ve worked up an appetite you'll be treated to a candlelit dinner cooked by a chef from a local five-star restaurant before returning to your cabin to make yourselves comfortable by the fireplace. Let’s hope your date leaves you so in love you’d be more than happy to get lost in the wilderness together.

“Never fear,” she continued, “You two will have plenty of time to talk… and _ not _ talk on your date. Will you come back next week to tell us all about it?”

Robb and Margaery both nodded in reply, and the audience cheered. 

“Have fun!” Arianne exclaimed, directing them to the stairs that led off the stage. 

Robb let go of Margaery’s waist only to reach for her hand instead, and she happily took it. The two of them gave a few waves to the sound of applause as they walked off set.

One of the producers met them backstage and led them to a lounge room with a couch and a couple of chairs. “The two of you can have a seat here while we prepare all of the paperwork and reservations for your date,” he explained with a smile, “Someone will be with you shortly.”

“Thank you,” Robb said, giving a nod. He turned to look at Margaery then as the producer left them, and they ended up alone for the first time since they had formally met. “Thank _ you _,” he said again directly to her, “You made me feel much less nervous out there than I had been before.”

“I did?” Margaery asked, “Well, I couldn’t tell you were nervous at all, even before I came out. A little embarrassed sometimes, maybe, but I thought it was rather sweet.”

Robb chuckled, his face turning ever so slightly red once more. “This is all so...I mean, I never thought that I’d…”

“Neither did I,” Margaery admitted softly.

The look that he gave her then was so affectionate that she could feel her heart give a leap in her chest. He still hadn’t let go of her hand, and she gently trailed her thumb over his knuckles.

“You look stunning, by the way,” he complimented her, “I know I didn’t quite articulate that in the most… eloquent way earlier. I suppose I’m a little bit dumbfounded as to how someone like you is still single.”

“Look who’s talking,” she jested, raising her eyebrows, “Right now you seem a bit too good to be true.”

He let out a small chuckle. “I just think I haven’t found the right person,” he explained. 

Margaery nodded, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “I can definitely identify with that sentiment,” she remarked. 

Robb then indicated towards the sofa, offering her the opportunity to sit down first. “I’d really love to know more about you,” he admitted, “I realized I don’t even know your surname.”

“Arianne Martell was right. I wouldn’t mind starting our date right away,” Margaery remarked as she took a seat. She then looked up at Robb through her lashes, giving his hand a gentle tug for him to sit next to her. “It’s Tyrell,” she told him, “And what would you like to know? I suppose you don’t know that I’m a headmistress at a primary school when I’m not meeting handsome strangers on reality shows.”

“Oh gods, I didn’t think I could like you even more than I already do,” Robb said as he sat down next to her, their knees touching, “That’s a really admirable profession. You must’ve had to work really hard to get there.”

“I did… I had to sacrifice a lot in the process, including any semblance of a love life… But I suppose I wouldn’t have met you if my life took a different path,” she noted softly, “What’s your surname?”

“Stark,” he answered, squeezing her hand, “Sorry, this might sound silly, but I keep worrying that someone is going to come back in here and cut our time short and I won’t be able to talk to you again until we get on the plane together tomorrow.”

Margaery shook her head. “It’s not silly…” She looked around for something she could write with and saw a pen sitting on the coffee table in front of them. “Here,” she exclaimed, reaching for the pen and then turning his hand over so she could write on his palm, “It’s a little unorthodox, but this is my number. Feel free to call me when you get back to your hotel.”

“Thank you. I will,” Robb promised. He sat still while she wrote on his palm, and once she was done she noticed he kept his hand outstretched to let the ink dry. “I’ll give you mine as well,” he offered, “Hopefully my handwriting will be legible.” 

With his other hand he took the pen gently from her own, then started to write out his own number along her inner wrist. “Looks perfectly legible to me. I’ll try not to move too much,” Margaery replied. She fell silent for a moment or two, then added almost without thinking: “I like your hands.”

Robb blushed yet again. “I like your wrists,” he declared, his brow then creasing slightly as she could almost see him playing his words back in his mind, “Sorry, that was a very strange thing to say.”

Margaery giggled, shaking her head in amusement. “I already like you so much,” she admitted, “I don’t know how I got so lucky… Perhaps-”

She didn’t get to finish her sentence as there was a knock on the door and the producer from before swiftly let himself in. “Hello again,” he said, “We have your flights booked for tomorrow morning at ten. We’ll have a driver pick you up at your respective hotels two hours beforehand. You don’t mind sitting next to each other on the plane?”

“Not at all,” Margaery answered at the same time as Robb who replied, “Of course not.” 

“Excellent,” the producer continued, handing them each a pile of papers. “Your tickets as well as itinerary are in there, and there’s just a few terms and conditions. If you could read them and sign at the bottom - it just states that the show isn’t liable for any injuries or sickness that might occur during your date.” 

“I wonder why they don’t show this part on television,” Margaery joked, making Robb laugh. She turned her attention towards the sheets of paper in her hands, but she found she had a difficult time focusing on the convoluted legalese in front of all. All she could think about was the fact that, somewhat miraculously, she was going on a date as a result of a game show and she probably couldn’t have chosen a better person to go on it with her if she’d tried.

“All done,” Robb said, handing his signed paper back to the producer. Margaery followed suit shortly afterwards, and the producer smiled encouragingly at them.

“Arianne Martell is recording the next segment,” he said, “But she said she wanted to stop by and quickly wish you both luck during her break.”

“Sounds good,” Margaery remarked, reaching for Robb’s hand once more. He took it in his own, his gaze on her even as the producer spoke up again.

“She should be in soon. Five minutes max. And then we’ll send a couple of cars to pick you up and take you back to your hotels.”

“Mmhmm,” Robb acknowledged the other man briefly as he played with Margaery’s fingers, filling her stomach with butterflies. 

She waved goodbye to the producer with her free hand when he left the room and then turned back to her date, giving him a smile. “I suppose they put us up in different hotels so that we didn’t have a chance of running into each other before the show… but it seems a shame now,” she jested, “I really look forward to talking to you tonight, though.”

“So do I,” Robb said in return, “And what I didn’t get a chance to say before was that I already really like you, too.”

Margaery moved closer to her new acquaintance, and as she looked up at him she began to wonder for the first time what it might be like to kiss him. His blue eyes were gazing at her in a way that was warm and inviting, and his lips looked incredibly soft. When he bit down on his bottom lip ever so slightly, she couldn’t help but imagine that he must somehow know what she was thinking. 

“There you are!” Margaery heard Arianne’s voice before she turned and saw her. “I’m very excited to hear about your date when you come back. I don’t say this to most couples, but when you two saw each other I really felt as though I was in the presence of Florian and Jonquil.” 

Margaery smiled widely. “Thank you so much,” she told the other woman, “I feel so fortunate.”

“As do I,” Robb agreed, clutching Margaery’s hand just a little bit tighter.

“I’ll be sure to tell the cameramen to give you some space while you’re on our date,” Arianne said with a wink, “It’s so hard to get to know someone when you have cameras and lights and microphones in your faces… With most couples I wouldn’t care - it’s all about what gets the best ratings. But I feel like the two of you really have a chance.”

“That means a lot, Arianne,” Margaery said earnestly, “Thank you again for everything. I haven’t met many celebrities, but I have a suspicion that it’s quite rare to meet someone who is as genuine as you are both on television and in real life.”

“Oh, stop it. You’re going to make me cry and I need to be back on air in a few minutes,” Arianne remarked with a broad smile of her own, “Best of luck to you both! Have a good night at your hotels, and an even better one tomorrow at the cabin.”

“Cheers,” Margaery said as Arianne exited the room and she and Robb were left alone once more. She turned to face him, taking his other hand. “Well, I guess this is it,” she murmured, almost laughing at how crestfallen her companion looked after she spoke, “Don’t worry, we’re only a sleep away from seeing each other again.”

“I know, I shouldn’t be so upset.” He gave a chuckle, bringing one of her hands up to press a soft kiss to her knuckles. “I hope you have pleasant dreams, Margaery.”

She raised her eyebrows. “I’m sure I will.” She hesitated for a moment, taking in a deep breath. “I was wondering if I could leave you with something… besides my phone number, of course.”

“Oh?” Robb asked, a smile appearing slowly on his face once more, “What was that?”

“A kiss,” Margaery replied, feeling her heart beat faster just from speaking the words, “If you’d like.” She was a little worried that Robb might think her too forward, but her inkling was that he might feel the same way she did.

He looked a little surprised, though not in a bad way. “I’d like that very much,” Robb replied softly.

She couldn’t help but smile, closing her eyes as she leant in to press a sweet, short kiss against his lips. She did not expect him to let go of her hands and slip his arms around her waist, however, and she gave a muffled noise of surprise before she relaxed into their embrace.

She brought her arms up to drape around his neck, almost shocked with how much chemistry they had when they had only just met. Admittedly, she hadn’t ever been so bold before. Flings and casual dating weren’t really her thing, and so she had never dared to be so intimate with someone she barely knew, but for some reason she implicitly trusted Robb not to hurt her.

“Wow,” Robb murmured as they pulled away, making her smile match his own, “Gods, I’m not going to be able to stop thinking about you until tomorrow.”

“Neither am I,” Margaery admitted in return, “I’m quite looking forward to doing that again.”

“I’m so glad you suggested it. I think there’s something kind of special about having our first kiss not be in front of any cameras.”

She brought her hand around so that she could trail her thumb over his stubble. “I very much agree,” she told him, leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek before she finally broke from him, “See you tomorrow, Robb.”

“See you tomorrow, Margaery.”


	2. The Date

Robb Stark had never flown first class before. He probably could have afforded to; the Stark family business was thriving, and growing up they had never been short on money. Nonetheless, his father had always deemed it to be a little excessive, and he tended to trust his father’s opinions. Now that he was in first class for the first time, he found that although there was indeed plenty of excess, he was hardly able to focus on any of it. It didn’t matter so much that he was drinking champagne, but rather that he was doing it in Margaery’s company.

“Cheers,” he declared with a smile, gently clinking his glass against hers. The camera crew next to them was getting everything on film, which was somewhat unnerving, but he tried not to concentrate on that. 

“Great take, you guys,” the producer spoke up, “We’ll leave you alone now so that you can enjoy the rest of your flight.”

“Oh, thank the gods,” Margaery murmured under her breath, giving Robb a teasing smile. 

He let out a chuckle. He was admittedly pretty tired and didn’t feel much like acting in front of the cameras; he had called his date when he got back to his hotel room, and they’d stayed up the whole night just talking. 

As the crew packed up their cameras and weren’t looking, she swooped in to press a quick kiss to his lips, taking him aback, though not unpleasantly. He only smiled wider, his cheeks going hot. “You look so beautiful,” he told her quietly, “I’m certain I look a mess right now after not getting any sleep.”

“I rather like this look, actually,” Margaery said, “May I?” She had reached a hand forwards, and when Robb nodded she ran her fingers through his curls. “You said your mum has hair like yours?”

“Aye. I don’t think I look much like my dad at all, to be honest,” Robb remarked, “What about you?”

“I also look more like my mum, I think,” Margaery replied, “And what did your parents make of you going on a reality show?”

Robb chuckled. “My mum thought it was a good idea. I think...I know she’s always hoped that I would meet someone and maybe start a family someday, because she knows that’s what I’ve always wanted,” he explained, “My dad didn’t say very much, but he usually doesn’t.”

"It's funny, you told me you were quite shy last night, and yet we stayed up all night talking," Margaery teased, raising her eyebrows.

His heart gave a leap in his chest when she played with the hair at the nape of his neck. "You bring it out of me, what can I say," he jested in return. 

"Thank you, by the way," she added quietly, "For staying up with me. I really did have the best time talking to you... I understand if you want to get some sleep on our flight."

“Why would I sleep? You’re here in person now,” Robb responded with a smile, “You don’t need to thank me. I loved talking to you.”

“I think you’re almost too good to be true, Robb Stark,” Margaery teased softly, “_ Almost _.”

Robb’s smile only broadened and he leant forwards, pressing a kiss to her lips and lingering there for a little while. He thought back to his previous relationships, of which there admittedly hadn’t been many, and tried to recall if he’d ever felt this way about someone from so early on.

He could feel Margaery smile against his lips, and he only drew back when he felt a bit breathless. “You’re a really great kisser,” he admitted, his face growing warm again.

“As are you,” she whispered to him in return, “Gods, I am looking forward to when the cameras aren’t around.” She dropped her hand from his neck only to take his fingers in her own. “I really can’t wait to see snow for the first time as well.”

“Hopefully there will be enough for us to build a snowman and make snow angels,” Robb suggested, giving a small laugh, “I know those are rather childish things, but if you’ve never done them before…”

Margaery shook her head. “I think I’m looking forward to doing those things even more than I am to skiing,” she admitted with a grin, “Do you already know how to ski?”

“A little. I’m a very amateur skier,” Robb replied, “I’m better at ice skating if anything. My parents always took us skating since we were little.” 

“Then we’ll have to try that as well, if we have time.” 

“I wish we had more days together.”

Margaery smiled softly, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. “You’re so sweet,” she told him, “Maybe you’ll change your mind in a couple of days and get sick of me.”

“I doubt that,” he said with a raise of his eyebrows, “I enjoy spending time with you.” 

She kissed him again, this time with a little more ferocity. “I like you so very much,” she murmured when they drew back, “We’ll go ice skating. Even if we have to sneak away.”

The flight to the Vale was already a rather quick one, and it was made even quicker with Margaery’s company. Robb thought it was rather unfortunate that the cameras started rolling almost as soon as they got off the plane; they were sent straight to their skiing lesson and an assistant took their bags to the cabin. That didn’t mean, however, that they didn’t grab an opportunity or two to steal a kiss while the crew was setting up a shot or moving their equipment. 

The day seemed to fly by, and soon they were sharing dinner at a cozy restaurant at the top of the mountain peak. It was only after dessert that they were finally offered some reprieve from the constant monitoring, and the camera crew bid them goodnight, thanking them for the quality footage they provided for the show.

“See you tomorrow,” Robb told them, giving a small wave. He didn’t want to be impolite, especially as they had remained very respectful for the most part, but he couldn’t deny feeling a bit relieved that they were leaving. It was difficult to have a meaningful conversation while being aware that every part of it could be shared with the world on television.

“It was very kind of them to pay for this, but it feels so strange to be drinking champagne. I haven’t had it in a long time,” he remarked to Margaery, “Hopefully the bubbles won’t go to my head.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Margaery teased with a giggle, “I would imagine getting tipsy with you would be quite fun, actually.”

He watched her look around, waiting until the last of the crew members were out of the restaurant before she swung over to his side of the booth and leant over to kiss his cheek. “Want to play a game with me?” she asked. 

Robb was certain he would have said ‘yes’ to anything she asked him at that point. “Sure,” he answered, daring to slip his free arm around her waist. 

She only slid in closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder and making his heart beat faster. “It’s a bit of a silly game. I used to play it with my friends at uni. But we might find out more about each other,” she explained, “Never have I ever.”

“Oh, gods, I remember that one,” Robb said, his own memories of university flashing back to him momentarily, “My friend Theon got so drunk once during a game that I had to practically carry him home.”

“Let’s not aim to get _ that _drunk,” Margaery suggested, giggling again, “I don’t think we have much champagne left, anyway.”

“If we run out we can always do kisses instead of drinks,” Robb remarked, arching one of his eyebrows playfully.

“Well, now I for one am going to be taking much larger sips,” Margaery teased, “Do you want to go first?”

“I can do,” Robb replied, certain his face was quite red in the candlelight. “Let’s see...never have I ever travelled further south than King’s Landing.”

Margaery narrowed her eyes at him in jest. “I’m onto you,” she said, slowly reaching for her glass and taking one long swig. He chuckled as she swirled the contents around, showing him that there was barely enough left for another sip. “Alright,” she started, giving a smile that filled his stomach with butterflies, “Never have I ever slept nude.”

He felt his face go hot again as he took a drink.

“Oh, _ really?” _ she inquired, looking intrigued, “I’ve slept in my underwear before when it was hot, but never fully nude… Is this a frequent occurrence?”

“I think… you’ll have to wait to find out,” he said boldly.

“Hopefully not too long,” Margaery replied, looking at him through her lashes. Robb was glad he wasn’t drinking anything at that particular moment as he wouldn’t have been surprised if he had choked.

“I suppose it’s my turn, then, isn’t it?” Robb asked, “Never have I ever...taken a dance class.”

It was Margaery’s turn to arch an eyebrow. “That’s cheating. I’m sure I told you about my dance classes last night,” she declared, “I suppose I’ll just have to finish this drink, then. And you’ll just have to join me for one of them sometime.” 

“I’d love to,” Robb assured her, watching as she made a small show of downing the very last sip of her champagne. She then placed her glass down on the table once more, looking at him as if deep in thought. 

“Never have I ever,” she announced, “Slept with someone on a first date.”

He adamantly shook his head, keeping his drink perched on the table. She, on her part, didn’t lean over to grant him a kiss, so he assumed her answer was the same. In his past relationships, he had waited quite some time before being intimate with the women he dated. He wondered, not for the first time, if Margaery would be the exception to the norm. He already felt an extraordinary connection with her and had crossed quite a few lines that he ordinarily wouldn’t have on a first date.

She smiled at him again, placing her hand on his knee. “You seem a bit lost in your thoughts,” she noted softly, “I’m sorry if that question was too personal.”

“No, you’re fine,” he protested, smiling in return, “I’m just… I think I’d rather like to go back to the cabin with you now.” 

Margaery giggled, taking his face in her hands and pressing her lips to his. “Yes, let’s,” she agreed, “As much as I like this dress, it would be nice to change into something more comfortable. I can’t wait to cozy up next to the fire.”

“I’ll make you some hot chocolate,” Robb offered, grinning broadly before he leaned in and kissed her quickly again. He couldn’t help but think she looked amazing in her dress, although he could definitely understand wanting to change into something more comfortable. 

“That sounds perfect,” Margaery murmured, “Do you know the way there?”

“Aye. I think so.” Robb slowly stood to his feet, offering up a hand to his companion. “If not we may just get lost in the woods.”

“That’s another thing I’ve never done,” Margaery admitted. She took his hand and once she was stood up also threaded her other arm around his, leaning in close.

He took the hint, pressing a lingering kiss to her lips, feeling a little bit hot under the collar when her mouth opened under his. It was in that moment that reality finally seemed to set in; he was kissing the most beautiful woman he’d ever met and would soon be spending the night with her. Desire coursed through him as he moved his hands a little bit lower down her back and she stood on her toes to deepen their kiss.

“I can’t tell if it’s the champagne or you that’s gone to my head now,” he teased when they eventually drew back, making her laugh. 

“Perhaps both,” she suggested, tugging on his hand to lead him out of the restaurant. 

The Vale air was crisp and cold, especially since the sun had already gone down, but it was refreshing on Robb’s skin as they made the short walk to their cabin. He thought it was good that he sobered up a bit. Margaery’s presence was overwhelming, and he nearly felt drunk on the feeling he got from being with her. 

“It’s a nice feeling,” he admitted to Margaery, turning to smile at her, “Just one I haven’t had for a very long time.”

“Likewise,” Margaery admitted. She smiled at him in return, and he felt his heart beat faster again. “Actually, if we’re being honest...I’m not sure I’ve ever had _ this _ feeling before. I just...you’ve probably gathered that I care a great deal about my job and the children I work with. Meeting someone had never really been on my mind.”

Robb gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “I think it’s wonderful how much you love what you do. And as I said before, your students are extraordinarily lucky to have you,” he asserted, “I think it can be easy when you achieve one dream to let other dreams fall by the wayside. You sort of feel as though you couldn’t possibly be that lucky more than once...at least, _ I _ feel that way.”

He felt somewhat alarmed when Margaery froze in her tracks and he could see tears glistening in her eyes. “Sorry,” she murmured softly, “They’re happy tears, I promise… It just feels as though you understand me - that you _ want _to understand me. I really can’t tell you how much that means to me.”

He smiled again, drawing her into an embrace. They were only a few paces from their cabin, and so he decided to be adventurous, sweeping her up in his arms. She gave a delighted shriek, holding on tight to his neck as he carried her over to the door. 

“You really are a romantic, aren’t you?” she queried with a laugh, “I didn’t think today could get any more exciting after flying and skiing and dinner, but you’ve proved me wrong.”

“Good, I’m so glad you had a good time today,” he remarked, “It’s been the best first date _ I’ve _ ever been on.”

Margaery nodded her head emphatically. “I’m certain it would’ve been even if all we did was go for a walk together,” she added. 

“Margaery…” Robb began, “Not to taint your romantic notion of me with a practical question, but would you mind opening the door? My key card is in my back pocket.”

After giggling slightly, Margaery nodded again and he felt her reach behind him to pull out the card from where he’d put it. He wasn’t sure if he was imagining it or if she was deliberately slow in doing so, but either way he felt his face grow a little hot.

“Found it,” she said softly before pressing the card against the handle to open the door.

Robb did his best to enter the cabin with as much grace as he could muster in the dark and with Margaery in his arms. He was grateful for her flicking on the lights for them, and he made for the bed so that he could set her down. He didn’t expect her to pull him towards her by the lapels of his jacket when she was situated, but he quickly relaxed into their kiss.

He was a little bit worried about overstepping boundaries, but his date didn’t seem to mind when he joined her on the bed, lying down beside her. “I’m certain I could kiss you forever and never be bored of it,” she murmured, pretty much reading his thoughts.

“You’re adorable,” he voiced without really thinking, his cheeks growing warm when he realized what he said.

“The way you keep blushing is adorable,” Margaery said softly, taking his face in her hands as she leaned in so they could share another kiss. Robb was more than happy to linger for longer this time, finding he felt the same way about kissing Margaery that she did about kissing him.

“Shall I go make you some hot chocolate?” Robb murmured, barely pulling away from her. To his surprise, though, she shook her head.

“Maybe later,” she suggested, “At the moment I have a question on my mind.”

Robb raised his eyebrows. “Anything I can help answer?” he asked, turning to press a gentle kiss to her neck. 

“Perhaps,” Margaery mused, “I’m wondering if I should make an exception to my usual rule about first dates.”

Robb felt his throat go dry at her statement, his heartbeat speeding up in his chest. “There’s a part of me that wants to ask what the rule is and a part of me that already knows what you’re going to say,” he said quietly, giving her a coy smile, “So… what do you think?”

“I think… I’d like to make an exception, but only if _ you’d _like to make an exception for me.”

The only reason he could think of for _ not _wanting to have sex with Margaery was that he had only known her for less than a day, and yet it didn’t feel like much of a reason at all - not after they had spent the whole night talking and shared such a wonderfully fun and enlightening day. He thought that sexual compatibility was important in a romantic relationship; it was just that he’d be finding out a lot sooner if it was something he and his partner shared this time around. 

“I _ would _like to,” he affirmed in a murmur, kissing her jaw then, “Tell me what you want, Margaery… I want to make you feel good.”

“Oh…” Margaery sounded more hesitant all of a sudden, and Robb drew back slightly to look at her.

“That includes lying here and kissing all night, or not doing anything at all, if that would make you feel good,” he offered, giving a smile.

“No, it’s not that,” Margaery replied, smiling warmly at him in return, “It’s just that an answer didn’t come straight to my mind. I suppose perhaps because...I’m not sure I’ve actually been asked that question before.” She took in a deep breath, and he watched her chest slowly rise and fall in a way that ensured his mind remained on nothing but her. “I think I’d like to start off slowly. Maybe you could touch me...I want it to feel really good for both of us once you’re inside me.”

“Mmm, Margaery,” he hummed, bringing his hand up to her breast, “You don’t have to ask me twice… Just let me know if I’m doing anything that makes you uncomfortable or if you want to stop.” 

She leaned into his touch, sending goosebumps up and down his arms when she gave a small moan. She only drew back slightly to push her coat off and then the strap of her dress down, guiding his hand to her bra. “Gods, I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anyone this badly in my whole life,” she admitted, giving another smile as she swung her leg over his hip. 

“Neither have I,” he said, tenderly trailing his thumb over the fabric of her bra.

“You can take it off if you’d like,” Margaery suggested with a smile. Robb nodded in response, reaching for the clasp at the front and popping it open. He trailed his lips across her cleavage, finding his way to her right nipple and taking it in his mouth. 

“Oh, _ Robb _…” Margaery gasped, which encouraged him to continue. “Don’t stop,” she added, “Seven hells, you’re…” Her words died on her lips as she let out another moan, louder this time.

Robb, on his part, could scarcely believe how lucky he was to be sharing such an intimate moment with such a beautiful and amazing woman. He could already feel himself growing hard at just the sight of her bare chest, and the sounds she was making only turned him on even more. He wanted to make sure she was taken care of before he was, however, and he gently flicked her nipple with his tongue before sliding a hand up her thigh.

“_ Fuck _,” she muttered, and he could feel her give a small tug on his hair. He smiled against her skin, moving to give her other breast attention as he rubbed the front of her lacy underwear. She let out a deep moan then that he thought had to be one of the best sounds he’d ever heard. 

“You’re making me...so wet,” she breathed, barely intelligible. “Good,” Robb heard himself say in response. He moved to find her lips again, kissing her deeply while his hand slipped underneath the fabric of her knickers. His fingertips slid up until they brushed over her clit and she gasped against his mouth.

“Is that good?” he asked, his lips near her ear before he began to kiss down her neck. 

“_ Yes _,” Margaery replied. She began to moan softly as he circled her most sensitive spot with his thumb, arousing him even more. “Will you put a finger inside me?” 

He was quick to honor her request, letting out a moan of his own when he felt how wet she truly was. “Margaery…” he whispered, slowly making his way back to her lips by way of kisses, “You are so beautiful… Your eyes, your lips, your smile, your perfect breasts…”

She gave a breathy laugh which quickly turned to a soft cry when his thumb brushed over her clit again. “Mmm, I think you’re the perfect one,” she jested quietly. He felt her hips buck slightly underneath him, and then her body gave a shudder. Her grip on his shoulder tightened as she cried out again.

“Robb..._ Robb _…” He could just about make out his name amidst her loud moans as her head tilted back and he kept up the gentle pressure against her clit. Her body then slowly relaxed, and he felt her grip loosen. 

“Thank you,” she whispered in his ear, pressing a kiss just below it, “I can’t remember the last time I had an orgasm like that...even by myself.” 

Robb felt his face grow warm even as he gave a grin. “That sounds like quite a shame,” he remarked. 

“A shame that it took me this long to meet you? I agree,” Margaery teased, her hands sliding down towards his crotch. 

“Hold on,” he murmured, pulling back only slightly to push his coat off of his shoulders and take his shirt off. “Seems only fair,” he added with a smile.

Margaery let out an audible sigh as her eyes danced over his chest, making his face even hotter. “Seven hells,” she exclaimed, shaking her head slightly, “You’re so kind and giving, you’re great in bed, _ and _you have an incredible body? I feel like I must be dreaming.”

“If this is a dream, I don’t want to wake up,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“Likewise,” she agreed, drawing him into an embrace. It was almost indescribable to feel her heartbeat against his bare chest, her body moulded to his. He buried his face in her neck and wrapped both of his arms around her, giving her a tender squeeze. “I have yet to make you feel good, sweet Robb,” he could hear her utter.

“I beg to differ,” he murmured back, his voice coming out a low rumble against her skin. 

Margaery had just finished unfastening his trousers and he then felt her slip her hands into his boxer briefs, causing him to let out a loud groan. When she began to stroke his length slowly, he found himself barely capable of forming words at all.

“Would you...like me to help you finish _ now _?” she asked in his ear. Her thumb ran over the tip of his cock, and all he could do was shake his head. Margaery’s response was to nod with a smile. “I can’t wait to feel you inside me,” she asserted, “I’ll just grab a condom from the nightstand.”

They were still situated in the middle of the bed, and so she had to move out from underneath him to scoot over to the nightstand and grab the courtesy box of condoms from the drawer. She then wriggled out of her dress and tossed it to the side, laying back against the pillows. 

He gave a smile at the sight of her, pushing his trousers down and off before he laid down beside her and trailed his fingers through her soft hair. “I think you must be the most beautiful woman alive, Margaery,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her cheek which he noticed had turned a little pink.

“I think making an exception to my rule was one of the best decisions I’ve made,” Margaery whispered back with a grin. She closed the small space between them to kiss him deeply, wrapping her arms around his back and pressing her body to his. “Mmmm…” she said, barely breaking from him, “Would you like me to…?”

“Only if you’d like to,” Robb replied, to which Margaery nodded. He watched her reach for the condom and open the packet, then felt her reach downwards to slide it onto him. 

He gave another groan, gently taking hold of her hips and bringing her even closer. “Are you ready for me, Margaery?” he whispered, “Because I’m most definitely ready for you.” 

She nodded once more, giving him a soft smile as she rolled over him so that she was on top, guiding him inside her with her hands. 

He let out a slew of rather inappropriate words then, only making her giggle as she took him in deeper. “Robb, Robb, Robb…” she breathed, leaving hot kisses over his neck, “Were that I could never move from this place… I love your strong arms and scratchy stubble and… amazing cock.”

Robb’s next groan was deep and full-bodied, his fingertips pressing into Margaery’s skin as he took a deep breath to prevent himself from coming there and then. He shared her sentiments, already aware that he would miss being inside her afterwards and how tight and wet she was, but forming sentences had become a lot more difficult. 

“You feel...so fucking good,” he managed to get out, “Perfect, in fact.”

“I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel,” Margaery whispered in his ear. 

She began to move her hips slowly at first, lifting them so he almost slipped out of her before she took him back in deep again. As he began to thrust as well they found a rhythm easily, and even in his hazed mind it occurred to Robb that he was having the best sex of his life with someone he had known for less than two days.

“Robb, sweet Robb,” Margaery muttered, pressing her body to his and slowing their pace slightly as her lips met his again. She let out a soft gasp against his mouth, only turning him on even more. “I think I’m going to come again,” she breathed, “Will you… will you let go at the same time as me?”

He nodded almost immediately, tangling his fingers in her hair. She was a little rougher in her movements, then, slipping both of her arms around his neck. He was grateful for her kissing him again as he was certain he still wouldn’t be able to form proper words, that is until he felt his orgasm overtake him and he yelled out her name. Feeling her walls contract around him only made the experience even more intense, and he could feel even their breathing in sync as they both started to come down from their high. 

“Wow,” Robb murmured, to which Margaery let out a soft giggle. She had broken their kiss but was still pressed up against him, their foreheads touching and her lips just a whisper away from his. 

“You succeeded,” Margaery muttered. Robb was momentarily confused until she explained herself further: “You said you wanted to make me feel good.”

He grinned before he leaned in to kiss her, taking her bottom lip between his teeth and giving it a gentle tug. 

She let out a small noise of surprise before kissing him in return, and he could feel her smile against his lips. “I think I can finally find words again,” he jested when they pulled away, “You rendered me speechless there for a while.”

Margaery laughed, bringing her hand around to stroke his beard. “Perhaps I shouldn’t say this right after sex, but… I don’t want to stop seeing you,” she whispered, “I don’t want this to be just some one-off thing… So long as you feel the same-”

“Of course I do,” he interjected, the gravity of their situation beginning to sink in. They lived leagues and leagues apart; he wasn’t even sure he could drive to Highgarden in the span of one day. But he already cared deeply for Margaery and loathed the idea of parting from her once the show was over. “We’ll figure it out,” he added, not wanting to dwell on uncertainty. 

He pressed a kiss to her forehead as they carefully broke from each other and he stood up to take off and throw out the condom. As he made his way back, he saw Margaery was smiling softly at him. “You sound so sure,” she remarked. 

“I am sure,” Robb affirmed with a smile of his own. He could remember very few times in his life where he had felt as certain as he did about Margaery now. Growing up, he had dreamed of a life like his parents’, with a loving marriage and a large family, but over the years he had learned to accept that not all dreams were destined to come true. Meeting Margaery and everything that had happened since then, however, was making him start to think differently. 

She kissed him once more when he was within reach and then lay back, settling down beside him. “There’s a part of me that wants to stay up all night with you again, but I know that would be a bad idea,” she teased quietly, “I wish we didn’t have to fly back to King’s Landing tomorrow.” She brought her hand up to rest on his chest, and he was certain she could feel his heart beating fast against her fingertips.

“What if we don’t?” he asked, quirking a brow, “What if we stay another day? I’ll pay out of pocket, I don’t care. If the producers okay it…”

“You’d really do that?” Margaery replied, looking over at him with an awed expression. 

“Of course,” Robb said, slowly breaking into a grin. “I feel...I feel so lucky to have met you, Margaery,” he admitted, “Of all the people who could’ve been contestants on that show...I couldn’t have imagined I’d meet someone so perfect.”

“I couldn’t have imagined the Florian who awaited me would be so compatible with me...in many different ways,” Margaery murmured, leaning in to kiss him again as his smile only broadened.

“So, do you still want to stay up all night?” Robb asked, raising an eyebrow.

She narrowed her eyes slightly, making him chuckle. “As much as I’d like to… If the producers let us stay, I don’t want to sleep all day tomorrow and waste the precious time I have with you,” she explained quietly, “And truthfully I’d really like to know what it’s like to fall asleep and wake up in your arms.” 

At her last sentence, her cheeks went red, only endearing him to her more. “Well come here, then,” he remarked, opening his arms and letting her get situated before he wrapped them around her waist. “Is this alright?” he queried, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Perfect,” she whispered, letting out a soft sigh as her head came to rest against his chest. Robb let his eyes close, and he couldn’t remember the last time he had fallen asleep feeling so warm and content.

* * *

It was nice to wake up the next morning without an alarm, but even better than that was realizing Margaery was still in his embrace. Robb had half a mind to get up and make her some breakfast, but that would mean disturbing her, which he didn’t want to do. So, instead, he dozed for a little bit, feeling the comfort of her weight pressed gently against him and the softness of her skin against his own.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw Margaery was awake as well. He smiled at her, and she gave him a squeeze. 

“Good morning, most handsome man in the world,” she muttered. 

He felt his face grow hot at her words, and he let out a chuckle. “Good morning yourself… loveliest, most stunning, _ sexiest _-”

She cut him off with a kiss, laughing breathlessly against his lips. “Sorry, I couldn’t help it. You’re irresistible,” she said, then kissing the corner of his mouth, “Also if I let you carry on like that, it would have gone to my head.”

“Well then, prepare to have a very large head if you plan on dating me, Margaery Tyrell,” Robb teased, “I want to tell you how amazing and beautiful you are every morning.”

“Perhaps I could get used to it,” Margaery replied, smiling as she ran a hand along his chest, “As long as you think you can get used to me sleeping on my new favorite pillow.”

“I’ll gladly take that title,” Robb declared before leaning in to quickly kiss her again. “Are you hungry, sweetheart?” It was only when Margaery blinked at him that he realized the term of endearment that had slipped out. “Sorry, I…”

“It’s alright,” Margaery interrupted him gently, “I...I quite like the thought of being your sweetheart.”

Robb could only grin then. “You’re far more gracious than I deserve.”

“I’m serious,” she countered, making him sober up, “Some people might call me mad for thinking so, and perhaps I am a bit, but I… I feel like I’m already falling in love with you.”

“Margaery…” he breathed, pulling her close and pressing a deep, lingering kiss to her lips. He was overwhelmed by her words, but they only rang true to how he was feeling. Despite him being a romantic, he had never really believed in love at first sight, but his date came pretty close. 

“I must be mad too, then,” he murmured, barely pulling away from her, “Because I also feel like I’m already falling in love with you.”

To his delight, Margaery then broke into the broadest of smiles before kissing him again. If he were to be honest, he had even been a little cautious with his words; he could already see himself waking up next to Margaery every morning and meeting her at home every night after they both finished work. He knew, of course, that they still had a great deal to figure out including how they were going to make a relationship work long distance, but those concerns seemed to pale in comparison to how he felt about her. It was the strength of that feeling, combined with the joy of being wrapped in her embrace with the warmth of her skin against his, that he would later suspect made the words he said next tumble from his lips. 

“I’m about ready to ask you to marry me.”

Margaery gave a soft laugh and shook her head slightly. She was still leaning in close to him, her long dark hair forming a curtain around them. “You shouldn’t joke about that,” she whispered, her tone playful, “I might take you up on it.”

Robb swallowed the lump in his throat, almost certain he could hear some inch of seriousness in her words despite her light-hearted inflection. “What if I’m not joking?” he murmured in reply, his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

Margaery’s brow furrowed slightly in bemusement. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but no sound came out. 

He sat up then, taking her with him and bringing her hand up to press a kiss to her knuckles. “It’s crazy, I know, but I think it’d be even crazier if I missed out on spending my life with someone so wonderful,” he explained, bringing a soft smile to her face.

“I’ve waited so long for someone like you to come along, Margaery,” he continued, “I honestly didn’t think love was in the cards for me after a while. I almost gave up... But I feel as if all of the hurt and loneliness and disappointment was only the universe’s way of telling me that I wasn’t meant to end up with anyone else but you.”

“Robb…” his date murmured, looking up at him with happy tears in her eyes, “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying...if you feel the same way, of course...I don’t know if I want to wait anymore,” he admitted. 

Margaery nodded, her gaze never leaving his. “You do realize, Robb, that you haven’t actually asked me anything yet,” she noted softly. 

“Aye, I suppose I haven’t.” Robb took in a deep breath. He couldn’t be one hundred percent certain of how the woman he was already falling in love would respond, but he had a good feeling about what he was about to say. 

“Margaery…” he began, “I don’t mind whether it’s in a few months, or a year, or five years or more, but...would you marry me?”


	3. The Return

It had been two days since Arianne had gotten a call from the producers that had shocked and surprised her in only the best of ways. 

She loved being the host of  _ Florian & Jonquil,  _ but more often than not, she never expected anything authentic to come out of the show. She had accepted the fact that she was in a very shallow, albeit entertaining, line of work when it came to her day job. She didn’t mind; it was a rather cushy position and allowed her time and energy to expend on things of substance like her marriage and her books, both of which she had proudly written from start to finish without the help of a ghostwriter. 

The news she had received in the past week, however, had made her very excited for the next segment of filming. She powdered her face and touched up her lipstick before she was meant to go back on stage for the follow-up with some of the previous contestants. Though she had a make-up artist, she tended to do small retouches herself, more out of habit than anything else.

Arianne was greeted to applause when she returned to the set, her smile ever so slightly more mischievous than usual. She was looking forward to seeing these two contestants in particular return to the show, and equally looking forward to the audience’s reaction.

“Welcome back!” she declared, “While Tormund and Brianna get ready to set off to the shimmering Summer Isles, let’s check in with one of our couples from last week. I’m sure you all remember Robb and Margaery, who were already cozying up to each other even before their trip to the Mountains of the Moon…”

Arianne trailing off was the cue for a compilation video to be played for the audience showing a few highlights from Robb and Margaery’s date. The footage drew plenty of smiles and enamoured sighs from the audience, as in every scene from the plane to the skiing lesson to the candlelit dinner seemed to clearly indicate how the couple felt about each other. While it was playing, Robb and Margaery themselves walked out onto the stage, holding each other’s hands as they made their way over to take a seat on the sofa.

“Hello, beautiful people,” Arianne remarked to the couple with a knowing grin once the video had stopped playing and the audience’s cheers had died down, “It’s so good to see you again! Please tell me your date went as wonderfully as the video made it out to be.”

“It was the best two days of my life, honestly,” Margaery answered, making the crowd coo, “I couldn’t have asked for a better Florian.” 

“Nor I a better Jonquil,” Robb said, bringing Margaery’s hand up to press a kiss to the back of it.

“Now you all heard what Margaery said, right?” Arianne prompted, raising her eyebrows as she looked out into the audience, “Our couple ended up spending not one, but  _ two  _ days in the Vale together. We got a call from the producers the day after filming that Margaery and Robb didn’t want to fly back to King’s Landing just yet, so we extended their stay so they could spend a little more time getting to know one another.” 

It was brilliant, really. The producers had told Arianne that Robb planned on paying for the extra day, but she insisted that it come out of the show’s budget. Part of her knew it would be good for ratings, but a bigger part of her was actually rooting for the couple who had somehow managed to find each other on her show.

“I’m sure you’re all dying to know the details,” Arianne continued, “So let’s hear from Robb and Margaery themselves.”

“ _ When I first saw Robb, I was completely enamoured. _ ” A video of Margaery talking to the camera was now playing for both the audience and within view of the newly formed couple, and Arianne looked on as Robb immediately began to blush. “ _ I already had a vague image in my mind, but he surpassed all of my expectations. _ ”

_ “Margaery is… Well, I believe she must be the most beautiful woman in the world,”  _ talking-head Robb voiced,  _ “When the divider came back, I was in awe. I probably looked like a fool just staring at her with my mouth hanging open.” _

The audience laughed, and Arianne noticed Margaery lean over and press a kiss to Robb’s cheek. “You’re too kind to me, sweetheart,” she heard the other woman murmur, only making Arianne smile wider.

_ “We got on so well from the moment we met,”  _ Margaery continued on the video,  _ “It’s like I’ve known him for ages rather than just a few days. He’s so lovely. I could talk to him for hours and never be bored.” _

_ “I think our chemistry is pretty apparent.”  _ The video switched back to Robb who gave a chuckle.  _ “We had a lot of fun skiing. It was Margaery’s first time, and she was such a good sport about it. I find that to be a really attractive quality; she’s up for anything.” _

“ _ I had no idea what I was doing when it came to skiing, but it didn’t matter, _ ” Margaery said on the screen, “ _ Robb ensured we both had a wonderful time. He’s so patient and sweet - not just with me, but with everyone. It only made me even more attracted to him.” _

“I promise we didn’t talk about our answers beforehand,” Robb assured Arianne, making both her and the audience laugh.

“ _ Dinner and that first evening we had together was...well, quite honestly, one of the best nights of my life _ ,” Robb’s recording narrated, “ _ By the next morning, I was certain of one thing: that I could very easily imagine spending the rest of my life with Margaery. _ ”

“ _ Robb is the loveliest, handsomest, most romantic man I’ve ever met,”  _ video Margaery confessed with a lovestruck smile,  _ “I bet he’s blushing furiously right now listening to this.” _

The crowd roared with laughter as Robb’s entire face down to the tips of his ears had, indeed, gone red.

“ _ Now that he’s in my life, I can’t imagine life without him, _ ” Margaery continued on film,  _ “I keep thinking about how lucky I am. I really couldn’t have dreamed up a better outcome.” _

The video ended then, and the audience gave a few cheers and whistles along with their clapping. 

“Go on then, give us a kiss,” Arianne urged the couple knowingly, “I can’t believe our cameras failed to capture one on your date. We need _ at least  _ one for posterity’s sake.”

“What do you think, sweetheart?” Robb asked Margaery. Though his voice was quiet, the microphone he was wearing still picked it up for the audience. 

“I suppose I can make that sacrifice,” Margaery teased with a warm smile. She leant in toward her companion so that they could share a tender kiss that was evidently more for them than for the cameras.

“Now, this is normally the part where I ask if the two of you will see each other again,” Arianne remarked once they had broken apart, “But I think that question has already been answered several times over just by the way you’re looking at each other.”

“No, I definitely don’t plan on letting this one go any time soon,” Margaery teased, bringing her hand up to rest on Robb’s chest. It was then that Arianne noticed the ring on the other woman’s hand, and she temporarily forgot she was being filmed, her mouth falling ajar in genuine surprise.

“Robb and I have a bit of an announcement to make,” Margaery continued with a quirk of her brow.

“A bit?” Arianne countered, unable to help but let out a laugh. She turned to one of the camera operators, and gave him a small nod. “Ronyld, why don’t you go ahead and zoom in on our Jonquil’s hand?”

Once the audience began to clue in on what was going on, there were a few gasps and hoots, then they broke into applause.

Arianne had to wait for a good few minutes before her question would be audible. “When did this happen?” she asked, her mouth still hanging slightly open in shock. 

“Well, it was...the morning after our date, actually,” Robb answered, his face a little flushed from the audience’s reaction.

“We should’ve known, shouldn’t we, folks? Not only did he pretend as a kid, but he’s grown up into a fully fledged Florian,” Arianne teased with raised eyebrows. She paused for a moment, turning to Margaery. She had so many questions, but she had to remember that she was meant to be hosting a TV show and had a schedule to stick to. “So, Margaery… a lot of people might say that getting engaged after only one day is a risky move. What made you say yes?”

“To be honest, so many things,” Margaery answered with a smile, “Robb makes me feel safe, secure, and uplifted and, at the same time, exhilarated and passionate and free. It felt like the right next step to take. I don’t want to postpone my happiness or his just because of what’s expected of us.”

“Well, well...I think I can say with confidence that stories like this are the reason I do this show. I’m so happy for the both of you,” Arianne said earnestly before breaking into applause. The audience joined in with her, adding a few cheers and hoots that made both Robb and Margaery blush as they shared a look with each other. “I just have one question,” she added, “Will you let me know once you’ve set a date for the wedding?”

"Absolutely. You'll be the first one to get an invite," Margaery replied with a laugh.

"Excellent," Arianne responded, then turning to the teleprompter, "Well, that does it for today's episode, folks. Tune in next week to see if another couple will be as lucky as Robb and Margaery on Florian and Jonquil!" 

She couldn't help but grin when the crowd clapped again as the outro music played, and Margaery pressed her lips to Robb's in one last kiss for the cameras.

“I wasn’t kidding about the wedding,” Arianne remarked once the cameras had stopped rolling, “It really is an honor to me that two people clearly meant to be together found each other on our show.”

“I wasn’t kidding, either,” Margaery affirmed, exchanging a look with Robb, “We owe you a great deal.”

“Aye,” Robb added with a smile of his own, “You were sort of our...guardian spirit through all this.”

Arianne gave a small laugh. “I’m not entirely sure what you mean, Robb, but thank you,” she remarked, “I don’t do this often, but I’m going to give you both my number so that you can call or text me. We should at least get drinks sometime if you ever find yourselves in King’s Landing again.”

“Definitely,” Margaery agreed, nodding her head, “Robb and I will have to come back here someday. We didn’t really get to explore much of the city.”

“Well, you could always stay a few more days,” Arianne suggested, “I could scare up some of my contacts and get you a  _ very _ nice hotel room.”

Robb chuckled. “That’s very kind of you,” he said, “It’s just that Margaery and I had talked about...well, with the Harvest coming up and especially given everything that’s happened, it might be a good idea for her to meet my family sooner rather than later.”

“Oh, of course,” Arianne replied, “Good job this isn’t live or your families might be in for a bit of a surprise.”

Robb let out a nervous laugh, nodding his head. “We have quite a bit of explaining to do, don’t we, sweetheart?” he asked, turning to look at Margaery.

“Aye,” she answered in a teasing voice, “But for some strange reason I’m actually looking forward to it.”

* * *

Catelyn pursed her lips together as she looked around the living room, feeling as though she was forgetting something. The coffee table was chock full of snacks, the throw blankets on the sofas were perfectly folded, and there was an apple pie scented candle filing the house with its welcoming odor. Still, she could not settle her nerves, knowing she was about to meet someone that her eldest son cared deeply for. She wished to make a good first impression. Yet, at the same time, she was unsure of what to expect. There wasn’t anybody else she knew who had met their significant other on a dating show, and she and her husband had met far more traditionally through their parents.

“It smells almost as good in here as it does in the kitchen,” Ned remarked, walking in behind her to rest his hands on her arms. “Everything looks great, Cat,” he assured her, as if he knew what was on her mind.

“Uncle Robb!” 

The voice that had called out had belonged to a young girl who hurried down the stairs, holding hands with her mother. 

“She saw Grey Wind from upstairs,” Sansa explained with a chuckle, “Looks like Robb and the mysterious Margaery have arrived.”

Catelyn reached for her husband’s hand to give it a soft squeeze, and he smiled at her in return. Ned was always so calm and mild-mannered in ways she was not, and she appreciated him all the more for it. 

“Grammy, it’s okay!” Catelyn’s eldest granddaughter comforted her, seemingly reading her mood. She adored Sansa’s two little girls and felt it was almost impossible to be anything but happy whenever they were around, though she was rather distracted on this day in particular.

“You’re right, sweetling,” she remarked, bending down to press a kiss to her namesake’s nose, “Are you excited to meet Uncle Robb’s new friend?”

“Aye!” Little Cat proclaimed, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, “Mummy told me that Mar-gree was really special and we should be nice to her.”

“I’m always nice,” Arya declared, emerging from the kitchen and making her niece giggle.

“What are you eating?” Catelyn asked. She had noticed that her daughter appeared to be chewing something, but whatever it was quickly disappeared. “The chocolates are supposed to be for later.”

“Oh, isn’t that the doorbell?” Arya said, “We can’t keep Robb and Margaery waiting.” Without hesitation, she made her way over to the front door and opened it just as Robb was reaching to push the button.

Little Cat rushed forward to hug her uncle’s legs, and Robb on his part looked delighted, picking his niece up and resting her on his hip. “Hi, Sweetpea,” he said, giving her a gentle squeeze.

“Hi Uncle Robb! Hi, Mar-gree!” the little girl remarked, “It’s good to meet you!”

Margaery gave a soft laugh, her face lighting up. “It’s so good to meet you too. Your hair and your tutu are so pretty!”

Catelyn smiled, looking towards her son and his new partner. The younger woman was elegant and beautiful and looked very much at home in her large winter coat despite the fact that Robb had told her Margaery had rarely travelled where the weather warranted such attire. Catelyn watched Margaery run a hand over Robb’s back and give him a look of adoration.

“Thank you,” Cat said to the new arrival, “I like your rose.” Catelyn wasn’t sure what her granddaughter was referring to at first, but then she saw the golden pendant around Margaery’s neck. 

“Thank  _ you _ . My grandmother gave it to me,” Margaery told her.

“My grammy has the same name as me!” Cat declared excitedly.

“In case you hadn’t guessed, sweetheart, this is little Cat,” Robb remarked with a chuckle.

“Does that make me big Cat?” Catelyn wondered before beckoning the two of them inside, “Come in out of the cold, both of you.”

“Grey Wind! I missed you!” Arya immediately sat herself down on the floor, beckoning Grey Wind to come to her and he eagerly obeyed. “You, too, Robb, I guess,” she added.

Robb let out a small noise of amusement before giving Sansa a half-hug and handing her daughter back over to her. He moved to help Margaery with her coat then, taking it off and hanging it on the rack by the door. 

“Thank you, my love,” Margaery murmured, pressing a quick kiss to Robb’s lips and helping him with his coat as well. Catelyn was certain she had never seen her eldest child so enamoured. 

She was somewhat taken aback when Margaery stepped forward and took her hands while her son went to greet his father. “Thank you so much for inviting me to your home,” Margaery said with a sincere grin, “I’ve heard many wonderful things about all of you, and I couldn’t wait to meet the woman who raised Robb.”

“You’re most welcome here,” Catelyn replied, “We’ve all been very excited to meet you.”

“Thank you,” Robb mouthed, catching Catelyn’s eye. He turned back to Sansa then, looking her up and down with a mildly confused expression. “There’s something different about you,” he remarked, then adding, “Is Ashara here, too?”

“Aye, she’s upstairs with Edric. He was going to try to put her down for a nap,” Sansa replied with a twinkle in her eye, “I’m sure Cat will be delighted to tell you all about her new baby brother or sister on the way, though.”

“Mummy’s pregnant!” Cat declared loudly. Robb’s eyes had already grown wide, and at his niece’s words he broke into a grin.

Margaery smiled as well. “Oh, how exciting!” she exclaimed, then turning to her partner and lowering her voice, “But how will we ever catch up now, sweetheart?”

Robb chuckled and drew Margaery close, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Don’t worry, my pearl, we can start soon enough.”

“ _ Gross, _ Robb,” Arya said, jumping up from where she was seated by Grey Wind, “I mean, we’re all happy for you, but we don’t need to know the intimate details of your life.”

Catelyn shot her youngest daughter a look of warning, and she immediately shut up. “Why don’t we all go to the parlor?” she suggested. “It’s a lot roomier, and we can make proper introductions.”

“I’ll get Bran and Rickon,” Sansa offered, “I think they might still be in the middle of what looked like a very intense video game.”

While Sansa disappeared upstairs, Catelyn led the way into the living room and was pleased to notice Margaery’s eyes light up at the spread on the coffee table. “Everything looks incredible, Mrs. Stark,” she remarked.

“Please, call me Catelyn,” Robb’s mother insisted, “Or Cat, if you prefer. And this is my husband, Ned.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Margaery,” Ned declared, extending both his hands to give one of Margaery’s a friendly shake.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well,” Margaery replied with a grin, “Robb’s told me all about the family business. It’s amazing what you built from scratch.”

Ned gave a chuckle. “Well, thank you,” he said, “I hope our son hasn’t been overselling us.”

“Not at all, Dad,” Robb chimed in, still positioned by his partner’s side, “I just told Margaery the honest truth.”

Catelyn couldn’t help but smile. “Please, have a seat,” she offered the couple, “And take anything you’d like from the table. I’m sure you’re hungry after the trip.”

Margaery thanked her again as she sat down together with Robb, who was still holding on to little Cat. Catelyn fell silent for a few moments, just watching as the two of them helped themselves to biscuits and made Sansa’s eldest daughter giggle. Thinking back to the conversation she had overheard earlier warmed Catelyn’s heart; she had long known Robb wanted to be a father, and she was certain he would be good at it as well. 

Sansa didn’t take long to return with Bran and Rickon, the former of which hung back a little. “Who won?” Catelyn asked, glancing between her sons. 

“Bran did,” Rickon replied, rolling his eyes, “As usual.”

Catelyn gave Rickon a reproachful look. “Go introduce yourselves to Margaery,” she urged her younger sons, her expression growing softer when they both moved forward and politely offered their hands for Margaery to shake. She prided herself on raising her children to be respectful and have manners, and even though they were all practically grown now and could make their own decisions, she was grateful that they still took their mother’s advice.

After the proper introductions were made, everyone had settled in, and the snacks on the table had been thoroughly purged, Margaery extracted a DVD from her purse and gave it a small wave.

“Arianne Martell gave us a copy of our episode so that we could view it before it airs,” she explained with a smile.

“Oh, this is so exciting!” Sansa exclaimed, “I never miss an episode of Florian & Jonquil. It was actually sort of my idea for Robb to go on in the first place.”

“Meaning I owe her for life, I expect,” Robb remarked with a grin, “We thought it might be good to show all of you this since we also have something important to share.”

“You didn’t get Margaery pregnant in the last half hour, did you?” Arya asked, to which Margaery laughed and Robb reached for a cushion to toss at her.

“My apologies, Margaery,” Catelyn remarked, shaking her head with the smallest hint of a smile, “There I was thinking my children were already grown.”

“Oh, please, don’t apologize. I like that side of my...boyfriend.” Though she covered it well, Margaery’s slight hesitation did not go unnoticed by Catelyn. 

“All right, is everyone ready?” Robb asked. He pressed a kiss to Margaery’s cheek as he took the DVD from her, making his way over to the player to get it set up. “Arya, if you make so much as one snarky comment, I have another cushion ready to go.”

Margaery laughed again, slipping both of her arms around Robb once he’d set up the DVD and taken a seat beside her once more. “I love you,” Catelyn saw Margaery whisper to her son, so quiet that she wasn’t entirely sure she’d seen correctly. But then came Robb’s soft reply - “I love you too” - a grin spreading across his face. 

Catelyn was somewhat surprised. It was quite obvious that it wasn’t the first time the couple had uttered such words to each other, and they had only been together for around a month. Her eldest child had always been a romantic, but he was also careful with his words and wouldn’t say something he didn’t honestly mean. Though she was taken aback, she felt incredibly happy for Robb; it seemed he had finally found someone to spend his life with.

“Ladies and gentleman, it’s Florian and Jonquil!” a booming voice announced on the screen, “And here is your host, Ms Arianne Martell!” 

As Margaery leaned against Robb’s chest, Catelyn noticed something on Margaery’s necklace for the first time: a glint of silver peeking out from beneath the gold rose pendant.

She smiled.


End file.
